doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Winston Churchill
Winston Churchill ist ein Mensch des 20. Jahrhunderts und ein guter Freund des Doctors. Mehrfach trifft er verschiedene Inkarnationen des Doctors. 1899 trifft der junge Churchill während seiner Zeit als Korrespondent im Zweiten Burenkrieg erstmals in seinem Leben auf den Doctor, in dessen sechster Inkarnation (Players). Im Ersten Weltkrieg wird er zum Verteidigungsminister ernannt. Sein Plan, Deutschland über die Türkei anzugreifen, schlägt fehl und veranlasst ihn, zurückzutreten und als Major zur Armee zurückzukehren. Während eines Hinterhalts wird er 1915 von Lt. Jeremy Carstairs, Lady Jennifer Buckingham und dem Zweiten Doctor gerettet. Als der Doctor von den Spielern gefangen genommen wird, ist er bereit, sich selbst zu opfern, um Churchill und seinen Freunden zu helfen, den Experimenten der Spieler zu entkommen. Churchill kehrt nach Großbritannien zurück und bleibt noch ein Jahr in der Armee, bevor er wieder in die Politik geht. Er ist am Bau und Einsatz eines Panzers beteiligt, der das Blatt im Krieg wendet (Players). 1931 arbeitet Churchill an seinem Buch. Er fürchtet, seine besten Tage und größten Taten bereits hinter sich zu haben. Als Churchill über sein Anwesen blickt, entdeckt er einen blonden jungen Mann in Cricket-Kleidung, der ihn anstrahlt. Churchill meint, es sei nicht die richtige Jahreszeit für Cricket, bis ihm klar wird, dass er es mit einer anderen Inkarnation des Doctors zu tun hat. Durch ein Missgeschick landen die beiden im Jahr 1704, mitten in der Schlacht von Blenheim. Als Churchill sicher nach Hause in seine Zeit kommt, ist er sich sicher, nie wieder Sellerie zu essen (The Lost Diaries of Winston Spencer Churchill). Am 11. November 1936 erhält Churchill einen Anruf vom Siebten Doctor, der ihn vor der bevorstehenden Hochzeit des Königs warnt, da dessen Braut möglicherweise ein gestaltwandelndes Alien vom Planeten Verrossikon Prime ist (The Lost Diaries of Winston Spencer Churchill). thumb|190px|left|Churchill und der Doctor beobachten den Brand Am 30. November 1936 wird Churchill Zeuge des Brandes vom Crystal Palace, anwesend ist dabei der Elfte Doctor, dem er bei dieser Gelegenheit erstmals begegnet (The Eagle of the Reich) Anfang Dezember 1936 trifft Churchill den Sechsten Doctor wieder, der ihn dabei unterstützt, die Pläne des Königs zu vereiteln, die die Regierung zu entlassen und einen Sympathisanten Adolf Hitlers zu ernennen (Players). Ende November 1939 lernt Churchill den Neunten Doctor kennen. Sie bekommen es mit mechanischen Soldaten namens RATS zu tun, von denen Churchill meint, sie könnten den Verlauf des nun tobenden Zweiten Weltkriegs entscheidend beeinflussen (The Oncoming Storm) Im August 1940 greift ein seltsames und schwer fassbares Luftschiff britische Ziele an. Churchill befürchtet, es könnte sich um eine deutsche Superwaffe handeln, und bittet den Doctor um Hilfe. Zusammen mit der Hilfe eines Geschwaders polnischer Kampfpiloten stellen der Achte Doctor und Liv Chenka Nachforschungen an (Their Finest Hour). Zu Beginn des Jahres 1941, während der dunklen Tage des Blitzes, bringt eine waghalsige Mission, die Geheimnisse der Nazis zu entdecken, unerwartete Ergebnisse. Churchill macht sich auf den Weg nach Norden, um Technologien zu beschaffen, die den Krieg gewinnen könnten, und trifft erneut auf den Neunten Doctor, der, müde vom Ewigen Krieg, weiß, dass einige Waffen niemals in den Bereich menschlicher Konflikte eindringen sollten (Human Conflict). Im weiteren Verlauf des Jahres 1941 versucht Chruchill erneut, den Doctor zu erreichen, um ihn um Rat zu fragen. Einen Monat später erscheint der Elfte Doctor - in der Zwischenzeit hat Churchill jedoch bereits entschieden, gegen die Angriffe der Deutschen eine Geheimwaffe namens Ironsides einzusetzen, die sein Wissenschaftler Edwin Bracewell erfunden hat. Der Doctor erkennt in der britischen Wunderwaffe seine Erzfeinde - die Daleks, die eine neue Dalek-Rasse erschaffen wollen. Zwar kann der Doctor dies nicht verhindern, allerdings nehmen die Daleks keinen weiteren Einfluss auf den Verlauf des Krieges und ziehen sich zurück (Victory of the Daleks). Bald darauf wird in den Regierungsbunker ein in Frankreich entdecktes Vincent van Gogh-Gemälde gebracht. Darauf ist die explodierende TARDIS des Doctors zu sehen, woraufhin Churchill abermals versucht, den Doctor zu erreichen. Die Leitung landet jedoch im Jahr 5145 im Stormcage-Gefängnis und Churchill berichtet River Song von seiner Entdeckung (The Pandorica Opens). Im Herbst 1941 wird Churchill von einer Dunkelheit in seiner eigenen Psyche geplagt, die er "den schwarze Hund" nennt. Seine Privatsekretärin Hetty Warner versucht zu verhindern, dass die Gegner des Premierministers die Situation ausnutzen. Der Zehnte Doctor will seinem Freund helfen, sieht sich aber mit der tatsache konfrontiert, dass er von Churchills gegener zum Verräter erklärt wurde (Hounded). Im Dezember 1941 versucht der Zwölfte Doctor Churchill zu erreichen, erreicht ihn jedoch nicht (The Instruments of War). 1942 bekommt es Churchill mit seltsamen Fernsehsignalen zu tun und trifft abermals den Neunten Doctor (I Was Churchill's Double). 1944 wendet sich der Sechste Doctor an Churchill, um ihn um Hilfe bei der Infiltration der Nazi-Armee zu bitten. Obwohl der Doctor Churchill nur begrenzte Informationen darüber gibt, was er vor hat, ist Churchill aufgrund seiner bisherigen Erfahrungen zuversichtlich, dass die Motive des Doctors gut sind, und er kann die Mitglieder seines Kabinetts davon überzeugen, dem Plan zuzustimmen (The Shadow in the Glass). Am 08. Mai 1945 feiert Churchill im Buckingham Palace den Sieg der Alliierten, als die "Melancholie des Schwarzen Hundes" ihn erneut erfasst. Der Neunte Doctor erschient und die beiden landen im alten Rom, am Hofe von Kaiser Tiberius. Churchill beeindruckt den Kaiser mit seinem Latein, das ihm der Zweite Doctor vor mehr als 60 Jahren beigebracht hatte. Der Doctor bringt seinen Freund zum Siegesfest zurück (The Lost Diaries of Winston Spencer Churchill). Später an dem Tag begibt sich Churchill inkognito in die Londoner Innenstadt, um die freude der Einwohner zu genießen. In einem Pub in einer Seitenstraße lauert ein außerirdischer Eindringling und der Zehnte Doctor befindet sich in Schwierigkeiten. Churchill führt ein paar mutige Londoner in einen weiteren Kampf, um seinem Freund zu helfen (Churchill Victorious). Irgendwann im Verlauf seines weiteren Lebens wird Churchill von dem Computer Momus entführt und zu einem anderen Planeten brachte. Momus möchte, dass Chruchill, sowie andere menschliche Herrscher und Denker, seinem Volk in ein neues Zeitalter verhelfen. Jedoch kann der Zehnte Doctor Momus überzeugen, diese Personen wieder auf die Erde und in ihre Zeit zurückzubringen.(The Lonely Computer) In Rivers Welt ist Winston Churchill heiliger römischer Kaiser. Ihm wird jedoch nach und nach bewusst, dass mit dieser Realität etwas nicht stimmt und zieht einen gefangenen Wahrsager zu Rate (The Wedding of River Song). Weitere Erwähnungen Der Doctor kann perfekt Churchills Unterschrift nachahmen (The Curse of Fenric). Emily Shaw war eine Freundin Churchills und nannte ihn Old Winnie (The Last Post). Der reale Churchill Sir Winston Leonard Spencer-Churchill (* 30. November 1874 in Woodstock (England); † 24. Januar 1965 in London) gilt als bedeutendster britischer Staatsmann des 20. Jahrhunderts. Er war zweimal Premierminister und führte Großbritannien durch den Zweiten Weltkrieg. Zuvor hatte er bereits mehrere Regierungsämter bekleidet, unter anderem das des Ersten Lords der Admiralität, des Innen- und des Finanzministers. Darüber hinaus trat er als Autor politischer und historischer Werke hervor und erhielt 1953 den Nobelpreis für Literatur. Externer Link *Churchill in der Wikipedia Kategorie:Doctor Who Personen Kategorie:Reale Personen Kategorie:Menschen (20. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Politiker Kategorie:Teilnehmer des Zweiten Weltkrieges Kategorie:Menschen, die in der TARDIS des Doctors waren